


Restless

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Age, Bratty Ciel, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I call Ciel 'boy' but I call myself boy and I'm late 20's, M/M, PWP, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, sebastian sleeps in the nude, shy ciel, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel has a difficult time getting comfortable and falling asleep. His demon is very aware of the reason why and decides to help out.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Short smut without plot, please kudo and comment if you enjoy. <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Sebastian watched Ciel squirm under the heavy white blanket for what must have been five minutes. Ciel rearranged his legs and arms unable to get comfortable.

“Is something bothering you my lord?” Sebastian scooted closer to Ciel and propped himself up with his elbow. “You seem restless tonight.”

“It’s nothing,” Ciel bit. Sebastian’s hawkish gaze didn’t miss the faint blushing of Ciel’s cheeks. Sebastian tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ciel’s jeweled ear. Ciel shivered as Sebastian’s fingers brushed his skin, his heart hammered in his chest.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Sebastian smirked. He trailed his fingers down Ciel’s neck, earning a soft gasp from the boy. He ventured lower and under Ciel’s night shirt to trace over a smooth hip bone. Ciel’s hips wiggled against his wishes. Sebastian could indubitably smell the boy’s pheromones rolling off him in waves, and they were decadent. His hand nudged against Ciel’s straining member. Ciel choked out a moan. “Could this be what is bothering you?” he wrapped his hand around Ciel’s length and gave an agonizingly slow stroke.

“Mmmh, don’t know what you are talking about,” Ciel stubbornly mumbled. Sebastian squeezed the weeping head and Ciel clawed at the sheets. He sucked in a breath when Sebastian pressed a finger against the slit. His hips instinctively bucked.

“My, what a mess you’re making,” Sebastian cooed as Ciel leaked on his fingers, covering them with sticky precum. “Look how wet you are.”

“Shut up!” he gasped and kicked his foot into Sebastian’s shin. Sebastian chuckled and brought his hand to cup Ciel’s sack.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself have you?” he fondled the boy’s heavy balls. “You must be absolutely aching,” he sighed into Ciel’s ear. “Let me assist you.” Something wound in his gut at the sultry tone.

“Damn demon,” Ciel muttered. Sebastian only teased his fingertips along the underside of Ciel’s cock, it bobbed seeking more friction. “Ahh,” Ciel rutted against Sebastian’s hand.

“Just say the words and I’ll help you,” Sebastian smirked.

“Mhh-go to hell!” Ciel spat, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Now where did those manners go?” Sebastian pumped his hand loosely and sluggishly up and down Ciel’s member, stopping every time Ciel dared to move his hips to quicken the pace. “Behave or I’ll stop,” Sebastian warned. He knew Ciel wanted more, faster, tighter, but the boy had yet to earn that. He should know by now to use his words.

“Sebastian,” he whined. Sebastian huffed, perhaps it was close enough to begging for Ciel. He tightened his grip. Ciel threw his head back into Sebastian’s chest slate hair tickling. “Yes, like that.” He let Ciel lean into him, the writhing doing little to calm his own body’s reaction. Sebastian twisted his palm, gliding effortlessly. “Oooh-Se-yes,” his mouth hung open, his rear brushed against Sebastian’s girth. He whimpered wishing Sebastian was buried inside him, maybe another time, he was far too worked up. As if sensing his thoughts Sebastian ground himself into Ciel’s rump, bare skin separated only by the thin nightshirt. He slid himself between the plump covered cheeks. “Ahh Seb!”

“Does it feel good master?” He timed his movements and found Ciel rocking to meet every thrust and pull. “I bet you wish to be stretched and filled,” Sebastian purred. “To come undone, submissive only for me. My personal toy, my favorite little toy.”

“Mmmh,” Ciel pinched his eyes shut. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He’d never admit to it but he loved the way Sebastian took control, it made him feel equally desired and safe.

“You are so much cuter when that mouth isn’t running. If only there was a way to keep that mouth occupied more often,” he hummed. He could feel Ciel pulsing in his grip, surely he would spend soon. “I have something that might fit, you’d have to open pretty wide for it,” he mocked. “But for now,” he brought his dirtied hand to Ciel’s lips. “Why don’t you taste yourself?”

“Seeeeb,” Ciel sobbed and thrashed his legs, frustrated to be taken so close to the edge and denied.

“Open,” Sebastian commanded and shoved his sticky fingers in Ciel’s mouth. Ciel’s face darkened in humiliation. “That’s it, suck them clean and I’ll reward you.” Ciel lapped at his own juices, he could feel Sebastian’s fiery gaze fixed on him. Before he could process it, Sebastian flipped him to be face to face. He gripped both their cocks in his hand, working them as fast as their slickness allowed. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. He found his climax nearing again.

“Please,” Ciel begged, worried Sebastian might pull away at the last moment yet again. Something of shock flashed across Sebastian’s face before it was replaced with adoration, his strong, willful master showing him vulnerability. Ciel’s thighs trembled as he bit out a moan. His little nails dug into Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Of course,” Ciel throbbed as the first spurt hit their stomachs. Sebastian forced himself to release with Ciel. While his control over his orgasms was something he was prideful of, sometimes it was nice to cum in time with his master. Ciel shook and clawed at Sebastian’s chest as he rode out his high. They continued to spill onto each other and the sheets. Sebastian pulled Ciel in his embrace. “I’ve got you my lord. Rest now.” Even with his soiled shirt stuck to him uncomfortably he found himself already drifting off.


End file.
